ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey Griffin
Erin Grey Van Oosbree (born August 24, 1973), known professionally as Grey DeLisle (pronounced De-lyle) and Grey Griffin, is an American voice actress and singer-songwriter. She has done voice acting for numerous animated films, television shows and video games. Her long-running voice roles include Vicky from The Fairly OddParents, Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Kitty from Danger Rangers, Darlene from Lobo Webseries, Daphne Blake from the Scooby-Doo franchise and Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Voices *The Brady Bunch Animated Movie - Carol Brady *The New Brady Kids - Carol Brady *Jak 5: The Full Moon - Jessika, Additional voices *Crossover Universe - Yumi Yoshimura, Mandy, Additional voices *Carmen Sandiego - Ivy *Multiverse X - Yumi Yoshimura, Mandy, Additional voices *Multiverse MultiBrawl - Mandy, Yumi Yoshimura, Additional voices *The Grim Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Mandy *The Grim Adventures with Billy, Mandy, Felicity and Toby - Mandy *House of Animals - Daphne Blake, Vicky, Mandy, Additional voices *The Fred the Ostrich & Friends Valentine Show - Sam Manson (uncredited) *The Fred the Ostrich Show: Sex and Violence - Julie Simpson, Janet, Medium-Size White Bird, Vonseg, Sam Manson, Miss Australia, Whatnot, Receptionist voice *The Fred the Ostrich Show - Sam Manson (guest star), Peggy Sue, others *The Fred the Ostrich Movie - Additional voices *Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Go To The Movies - Popcorn Lady and others *Fred the Ostrich in The Great Diamond Caper - Additional voices *The Katurran Odyssey - Originations only *Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan - Sam Manson (uncredited, looped dialogue only) *Fred the Ostrich: The Celebration of 30 Years - Sam Manson *The Phantom Tollbooth - Voice on Milo's phone *The Fred the Ostrich CD-ROM: Ostrich Inside - Additional voices *A Fred the Ostrich Family Christmas - Sam Manson *Danny Phantom - Sam Manson *Danger Rangers: The Movie - Kitty *The Danger Rangers Show - Kitty *My Little Pony: Magical Friends (English Dub) - Annie Sing (Shiro Utaimasu) *Crystal Universe: The Awakening - Darcie Springer and Danni Springer *Crystal Universe 7 - Young Yesenia Albertson *Aldnoah.Zero: The Movie - Julia Corbett *Future Sonic the Hedgehog video games and media- Tikal the Echidna (in Azula/Frankie Foster voice) *Jak and Daxter x Aldnoah.Zero - Julia Corbett *Aldnoah.Zero: Elite Force - Julia Corbett *Jak and Daxter: The Avenging Angels - Shadow/Zelda *Inside Out (series) - Joy *Eric & Claire - Claire; Emily McEdderson *The Cryptids - Kireina the Lime Alien *Godzilla: New Age of Monsters - Vanessa *Cartoon Network: Cool Party Blast - Agent Foxy *WB Kids All-Stars to the Rescue: DC Invasion - Agent Foxy *Clifford's Puppy Days: The Movie Emily Elizabeth Howard/Mrs. Howard *''The Secret Life of Mandy Hillson'' - Mandy Hillson *''Gumball's Amazing World'' - Nicole Watterson and Sarah *''The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy: Mandy & Daffy ''(2017) - Mandy *Disney's Dreamers - Isla Osment/Dreamkeeper Blaze *Prehistoric Guardian Pretty Cure - Tina Carter/Cure Tyranno *Star Teens in Space - Nikki Fox *Star Teens: Mermaids of Aquatopia - Alicia Blanchard *Star Teens Wild Style - Britney Clifford *On The Way: The Animated Adventures - Unice MacLayne, Sassy Sammy, Donnick's Secretary *Myles Bots franchise - Heatblast (same voice as the Gwen 10 epsiode incarnation of the character) Gallery Grey_DeLisle_Photo_1.jpg Grey_DeLisle_Photo.jpg Grey-Griffin-0.jpg Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Voice actors Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:Additional voice actors Category:Crystal Universe Voice Actors Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Voice Actors Category:Fred the Ostrich Voice Actors Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Mexican descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:1973 births Category:1970s births Category:Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny Voice Actors Category:Sketch This! guest stars Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Disney XD reboot) Voice Actors Category:Batboy Voice Cast Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Actors Category:Danger Rangers Voice Actors Category:Myles Bots Voice Actors